Friends Till the End!
by manga lover 56
Summary: The digidestined in all four seson are out in the digital world. Things are not what it seems and there are many msterys and secrets are revealed and Friendships are torn. There can only be one couple that stamds! Find out there greatest fear! R


Chapter1- I need a new hope!

Narrator- when the digidestined walked down the woods on there mission to save the digital world from destruction again by the fiend called Lucemon they stop 5 miles from the forest terminal they had to stop and made camp.

"Hey J.P get some wood for the fire." Takuya said from the other side the camp site while he walks in the bushes.

"Fine don't move till I get back" J.P shouted "I want to show you a magic trick I learned on my own"

"Just hurry up Jeep time is ticking." Said Koji.

"Hurry its getting dark! I'm scared!" Shouted Tommy

"Hold your lunches I'm moving as fast as I can" J.P screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Man you are such a sissy Jeep" said Koji in a quick response.

"Stop calling me Jeep Koji it's annoying!" shouted J.P. gathering firewood that is still visible walking further and further into the woods.

"You wine too much!" Koji said walking in a circle with his hands behind his head. "You wine and cry more than Tommy!"

"And what is that suppose to mean!" Tommy shouted all red up and turning his head away from Koji. "Koji you're a big dummy head"

"Wow! Great come back Tommy. Big dummy head in a big comeback!" said Koji in his coolest voice but turned out sarcastic. "Don't be mad it's not your fault that you too are such sissies"

"Well… well… well..!" screamed Tommy.

"Wait Tommy shouldn't Jeep have came back now he has been gone for about 9 min?" Koji interrupted Tommy.

"Yea where he?" murmured Tommy while scratching his head.

Narrator- mean while Takuya stops fifty feet from the camp.

"Man Zoe you are very smart…" said Takuya while blushing. "We can finally have that one on one talk with no interruptions. Not like the other 73 times we tried this. Likes who's counting!"

"Well I'm the smartest one here!" Zoe said interrupting Takuya.

"Well there is something I should have told you before" mumbled Takuya.

"Yes?" said Zoe in a quick response.

"Well you see, I sort of, I don't know, but I… " Takuya murmured in a low voice with his back facing Zoe while her plays with his fingers.

"Well spit it out already I don't have all day!" Zoe screamed while grabbing him by the shirt and looking at him in the eyes face to face.

"Well Zoe I… I… I…" mumbled Takuya while playing with the dirt.

"I what?" said Zoe with her eyes wide open.

Something comes though the bushes. "Hey have you seen J.P. Takuya?" said Koji unexpectedly.

"No why? Wasn't his collecting firewood Koji?" said Takuya walking toward Koji.

"I thought he was with you here because I heard voices and I wanted to check it out!" Koji said putting his hand on Takuya's arm.

"Well wasn't something you were going to say to me Takuya?" screamed Zoe.

"Yea I almost forgot!" Takuya answered in a quickly response.

Holding Zoe's hand and staring directly at her eyes. "Zoe I…"

"What am I missing!" shouted Tommy jumping out of the bushes.

Takuya fall on the ground with a surprised face on him.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Takuya said in a quick response on his knees trying to get back up.

Tommy is playing with his fingers with a guilty frown on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the camp site?" Koji said in a shock.

"Takuya when are you going to tell me what you want to say!" Zoe screamed.

"Another time! Lets go look for J.P. Koji." Takuya answered while walking away from her.

Once Takuya and Koji left the area to find J.P...

"Boys" said Zoe in a disappointment.

"Zoe what's wrong you're all red." Tommy said in curiosity.

"Hey!" Tommy screamed.

"Where can he be?" Koji told Takuya. "He shouldn't be hard to find he is as big as horse

and he eats like one too."

"Stop that buddy!" Takuya said while slapping Koji.

"Hey do you want a piece of me!" Koji yelled back.

"Yeah so bring it!" Takuya screams back.

Few seconds later there were fist flying left to right.

Finally Takuya jumped on Koji and punching him like a mad man!

"Why are you always so bossy buddy!" Takuya screamed in Koji's face, while he was on top of Koji with spit coming out of his mouth.

"J.P. your all right!" Koji and Takuya said at the same time.

"What were you two doing over there?" J.P. asked.

"Well um got to go back to camp see ya'll" Takuya said running.

"Koji!" J.P. stated while smiling at him.

"Um, um, well you see um. Look Zoe's over there!" Koji said while making a run for it.

"Huh, where!" J.P. said excited!

Narrator: as it reached night fall J.P. snuck around the camp site stealing the detectors… first Zoe and Tommy. Then snap he broke a twig.

"Huh J.P… what are you doing with those detectors?" Takuya said while half asleep.

"Takuya grab him he stole my detector." Zeo yelled screaming.

J.P. took Takuya's detector and ran off.

"Cherubimon attack!" J.P. screamed while making a run for it.

"Everyone make a run for it!" Takuya screamed.

All them ran for there lives as Cherubimon chased them and he grabbed Tommy. As Koji, Zoe and Takuya ran away from Cherubimon they stumbled on Kouchi and they fall though a time hole that suddenly appear. And they fell though but Koji broke his leg.

What will happen to Tommy and will the others ever get back to there time find out next chapter.


End file.
